The present invention generally relates to a media handling device and, more particularly, to a media handling device having operating components that may be readily replaced by a user.
An autochanger is a device that stores large amounts of data on a plurality of media pieces. The storage technique involves storing the plurality of media pieces within the autochanger and reading and writing data from and to the media pieces. The data may, as examples, be digital data in a binary format or analog data, such as audio recordings. The media pieces may, as examples, be digital linear tape cartridges or optical discs. One use of the autochanger is as a data backup device, such as to backup daily accounting information for a bank.
The autochanger is substantially automated. Thus, when it is used to backup data on a computer system, the backup process may be performed xe2x80x9cafter hoursxe2x80x9d when the computer system has little or no other usage. Thus, the after hours operation permits the data to be backed up without hindering the performance of the computer system or causing a burden on computer operators. In addition, the automation provides that personnel are not required to be in the vicinity of the autochanger to monitor its activities when it is in use.
Due to the crucial nature of some backup data, e.g., bank accounting information, it is imperative that the data be regularly backed up. For example, if a bank were not able to back up its accounting data on a regular basis and were to lose even one day of accounting information, the bank would incur substantial losses in attempting to recreate the data. Accordingly, it is imperative that the autochanger be reliable so that data may be reliably backed up on a regular basis.
The autochanger has three primary components, a media library, a media handling device, and a media player. The media library stores the media pieces in predetermined locations, sometimes referred to as bays. The media player reads data from and writes data to selected media pieces. The media player may, as examples, be a digital linear tape player or an optical disc player. The autochanger may have several media players operating therein. The media handling device transports selected media pieces between the media library and the media player.
The media handling device is an integral component of the autochanger. It serves to extract selected media pieces from selected bays and to insert the media pieces into the media player. Likewise, the media handling device serves to extract the media pieces from the media player and to return them to selected bays. Unlike the media players, there is generally only space within an autochanger for one media handling device to operate. Accordingly, should the media handling device become inoperative, the autochanger will be rendered inoperative.
There are several critical components comprising the media handling device that, upon the failure of one, may render the media handling device inoperative. For example, the media handling device has servo systems and drive mechanisms that move the media handling device throughout the autochanger. If a servo system or drive mechanism fails, the media handling device will be unable to move within the autochanger and the autochanger will be rendered inoperative. Position sensors associated with the media handling device indicate the position of the media handling device so that it may be accurately guided to a selected bay or a media player. If a position sensor fails, the autochanger will not be able to determine the position of the picker and, thus, the autochanger will be rendered inoperative. A media grasping mechanism extracts the media pieces from the bays or the media players and draws them into the media handling device for transport throughout the autochanger. Likewise, the grasping mechanism inserts the media pieces into the bays or media players. If the media grasping mechanism fails, the media handling device will be unable to extract or insert media pieces out of or into bays or media players, which will render the autochanger inoperative.
Because the media handling device is integral to the autochanger, it is generally not readily replaceable or repairable. Thus, upon the failure of the media handling device, an autochanger technician is typically required to take apart the autochanger to replace the media handling device. Accordingly, the autochanger will be rendered inoperative from the time the failure occurred until a technician is able to arrive at the autochanger, take the autochanger apart, and replace the media handling device. Therefore, the autochanger may be rendered inoperative for an extended period in which the data in the computer system will not be able to be backed up.
Therefore, a need exists for an autochanger having a redundant media handling device or a media handling device that may be readily exchanged by an autochanger operator.
A media exchange device having a removable media handling device is disclosed herein. The media exchanging device may comprise a plurality of library modules, a first module, a media handling device, and an error detector. The first module located adjacent the library modules and may be removable from the library modules. The media handling device may be movable between the library modules and the first module.
The error detector may be operatively associated with the media handling device. The error detector may have a first state and a second state, wherein the error detector is in the first state when no errors are detected in the media handling device by the error detector, and wherein the error detector is in the second state when an error is detected in the media handling device by the error detector. The media handling device may be adapted to move to the first module when the error detector is in the second state.
As described above, when the error detector detects an error in the media handling device, the media handling device moves or is moved to the first module, which is removable from the remaining modules. An operator may then replace the removable module, which in turn replaces the media handling device, without disassembling the autochanger.